


A Trick to Making Snow Pretty

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta





	A Trick to Making Snow Pretty

You can see your reflection in the window, it wasn’t what you were aiming for, just what you see. Through the window reveals the snow piling up outside. To most people, this is a beautiful sight, to you, mother nature is doing her work, and no one gives her a break. It is cold sitting by the window, but as you count the cars on your street that have either slightly slid off-road or completely did, you get more bored as the numbers become larger. You see figures walking, playing in the snow. Smiling, sobbing, freezing. 

You have a fire going in the living room, but at this point, you’d rather the house burn down than warm up by it. The cold never particularly bothered you, you got used to it after so long. You cheeks may be an evident bright red and almost as cold as your feet, but you stay at the window, finally giving up on counting now that it has been so long since you have seen any cars outside. 

Some people are walking on the sidewalks. You ponder why, but you know you don’t care enough to put much thought into it. You cannot recognize anyone in particular, so you definitely don’t care. Your sister has been outside in almost nothing compared to what you should wear, for hours now. You wonder if she has frozen over yet, or has frostbite. But you know she isn’t that stupid, you trust her to watch out for that sort of thing. ‘

You don’t like the snow. It always make everything so bright and almost pleasant looking. You like the rainy weather, the kind that causes drab color to leak from the city. The kind that makes puddles so you can see your reflection in. The kind of puddles that trucks drive in and drench the pretty girls on the sidewalk. The kind that hides who you are and doesn’t make you noticeable. 

You here Junko walk in, and release the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. She walks upstairs making almost no noise other than when she took her coat off. Then you hear the cry of another poor hamster upstairs. You run up and pick the cage up before she gets to the hamster itself. 

Last time you let Junko have an animal she drowned it in a bathtub. It was a cruel sight and altogether insane, and you will not let her have another animal. She stares at you and then sighs, “Fine, fine, Mookie. Be a buzzkill, we all know you are one”, she lets out with another deep sigh. “I don’t really care what you call me”, you say taking the hamster to the living room. 

You sit in the living room for a while, taking in the heat of the fire and you eat the fruit layed out on the table. 

You hear a knock at the door and wonder if Junko left, but forgot her key. You answer it and surprisingly, it was not Junko, nor her girlfriend either, it was Naegi Makoto. 

You heart practically sinks to your feet and your face i heating up even as the door is wide open, letting the cold air fill the house and snow pile on the “not-welcome mat”. Your stomach turns and the reason he is here is still unaccounted for.

“Hey, Mukuro! Glad you answered and not...well you get it”, you know people don’t typically like Junko, she is odd and feeds on despair, as if it were a good thing. “Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Valentine’s Day party we are holding? It will be at Togami-kun’s house, so there is plenty of room. If you come you obviously need to bring like chocolates or something, not for anyone specific though, just everyone, it’ll be fun, and I’d love for you to come! If you come now, we’d really like everyone that was there for this party, to take part in White Day too though. I mean, we might not have a party for White Day just -”, I interrupt him, “It’s okay, I get it, Makoto.” 

He doesn’t say anything at first, then you realize why. He wants an answer. You had to stop him and then don’t say anything, wow, way to embarrass yourself. “I would love to come”, you lie. The only reason(s) you accepted was to escape boredom (and because he’ll be there). “Cool! See ya then! Do you need a ride?” he asks. “No”, you reply quickly. You know where Togami’s house is from here and you can walk, even in snow, so you will walk. 

Makoto walks away and waves “bye” to you. You wave back with no expression. He gives you that smile that he typically does, the first smile any stranger had willingly given you, a smile that made you feel as if you belonged, a smile that accepts you for you. 

. . . . . .

You get the chocolates from a small shop on the corner of your street. You buy the dark and milk chocolate combination and pay the man at the counter extra, “Keep the money, take it as a tip or something”, you say to him as he tries to give you change. He nods and you keep walking. You bought these too late and you know it. You have to be at the party in ten minutes until you are “fashionably late” as your sister explains. 

You walk fast through the city streets. The cold doesn’t get to you, nor does the snow, or the fallen tree. Only the people. The cars. The litter. The man-made ugly that clutters your streets and sidewalks, even the roads. You admire the nature and take it in. The pine smell is nice, and the animals look...peaceful in their habitat. 

You fight crowds of tourists and couples and you average families. You fight your way past the illegally parked cars and busy hotel workers. You finally make it to the Togami mansion and cautiously knock on the door. You are greeted by Sayaka Maizono and Kyouko Kirigiri. Kirigiri is thoroughly unamused, whereas Maizono is very happy to be here. 

. . . . . . .

The party wasn’t all that great. In all, the couples seemed happy. Celestia had sat with you and tried to talk with her, but informing her that if she spoke to you again, you’d punch her in the face. You did not appreciate the fakeness in her voice, posture, and all other things considered. You cannot stand her act. You were never one for anyone having to give out their emotions and spill their guts, but you definitely were not one for people lying about most every part of their lives. Although you can manage a respect for Celestia, in an odd way, you couldn’t take it, not today. 

You sit at a table in the corner of the room. Maizono is performing one of her well-known love songs and most are up and dancing, all but you, Togami, and Celestia. It comes to the gift exchange and they are being passed out. Most gifts have “anonymous” written on the “from:” section. You didn’t get anything. Not at first. 

Ishimaru continues handing out packages with names on them. “Ikusaba Mukuro-san!” You don’t really know how to react. You first want to look around, you wonder if there is another Ikusaba Mukuro. Then he hands it to you and you process it, someone has given you a gift, a heart-shaped box of chocolates. 

When a gift from “you” is handed to Makoto your heart sinks and your stomach does flip-flops. You did not give him anything. You only had chocolates for everyone, then you remember Junko had messed with the packaging. She must have done this. 

You stare, so does he. And you get up. You run out. You aren’t mad. You aren’t happy though. You don’t know what to think. It is a neutral feeling, on one hand, you do have feelings for Makoto, but on the other, you never planned on telling him, not soon anyway. 

You hear footsteps behind you. The crunch in the snow lets you know they are smaller. You stop. You don’t sit on the bench. You just stand, in the same position you had stopped. And that is when you hear him, “It’s okay Mukuro, I am happy you got me something, you don’t have to be embarrassed, I was too nervous to my name on the gift I gave”. His words hit you hard. 

You turn to see that smile. A much better facial expression than the tone had presented. “I gave my gift to you...I hope you like chocolate, or just stupid cards…”, you look down. You still have the box in hand. And for one of the few times, you smile. “I love it, as longs as it was from you”, you say. 

He smiles and you melt. You are more than happy. “To be honest, Mukuro, I have always kinda liked you. You are so nice to me and loyal and you seem to care about me so much, and I just want to be able to make you happy in any way possible, you mean so much to me, and I know I’m not the best with words, but yeah, thats pretty much it…”

You are very pleased. You smile and say, “Makoto, for once, I don’t have to try to be happy, because when I am with you, it just happens.” 

The snow, the cold, the streets, the outside, all suddenly looks, brighter, happier. And you feel that way too.


End file.
